El cascarón de un ángel
by Jane Cullen 028
Summary: Edward no ha querido decirle eso, hacerle recordar esa noche. Y no hay forma de hacerla reaccionar, Rose cree que él no la desea por haber sido violada. Quizás levantarle un poco el ánimo no esté de más, teniendo en cuenta que ha sido su culpa. Vampiros


**El cascarón de un ángel **

_Resumen:_ Edward no ha querido decirle eso, hacerle recordar esa noche. Y no hay forma de hacerla reaccionar, ella cree que él no la quiere por haber sido violada. Quizás… quizás levantarle un poco el ánimo no esté de más, teniendo en cuenta que ha sido su culpa. ED/Ro –Vampiros- No Lemmon

_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephanie Meyer y la saga de Crepúsculo.

_Advertencia:_ Vampiros. Dentro de la Saga de Crepúsculo, en algún momento perdido antes de la conversión de Emmet. No hay lemmon.

**§-----§**

_-Lo sé. Es solo que conozco los pensamientos de otras personas, y sé que el amor y el deseo no siempre recorren el mismo camino. _

_(__Edward - Crepúsculo)_

**§-----§**

No sabe exactamente de quien es la culpa. Puede que las palabras que salieron de su boca hayan sido las correctas y ella las ha malinterpretado, o puede que quizás haya sido un tanto brusco.

-Rosalie, abre la puerta.

Ha intentado atravesar por ella, pero está allí del otro lado, impidiéndole el paso. Y no sería muy caballeroso interrumpir en su baño. Ella podría estar desnuda.

-Aléjate de mí, Edward.

Su voz sale lastimosa, muy diferente a como ella suele hablarle. No ha querido lastimarla de esa forma, nunca creyó que su pensamiento pudiese desembocar en aquella noche que ella tanto intenta ignorar.

-No fue mi intención decir eso, Rose. Abre la puerta.

Edward se toca el puente de su nariz, intentando solucionar aquel inconveniente. No se lleva bien con ella, suelen pelearse, gritarse, insultarse. Odia poder acceder a sus pensamientos, porque su mente narcisista y venenosa es todo aquello que odia en una mujer.

Pero esta vez quizás se ha pasado un poco con ella. Intenta no culparse, pero los sollozos que puede escuchar a través de la puerta lo sofocan, lo lastiman. Haya sido o no su culpa, la mente de Rosalie es sincera y él la ha lastimado.

"_Deja de ser tan malditamente vanidosa. Jamás podría desear a una mujer como tú"_.

Estaba demasiado enojado con ella cuando lo gritó, harto de darse cuenta como le dirigía miradas llenas de reproche y curiosidad porque no la miraba, porque no la adoraba.

De todas formas sigue sin entender como es que el hilo de su mente ha recorrido todos esos caminos inconexos hasta llegar a aquel recuerdo. Solo sabe que después de aquellas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que los de ella y que mientras Rosalie dio dos pasos, él se volteó, incrédulo al escuchar sus pensamientos.

-No…

Estiró su mano, pero ella fue más rápida y en unos segundos el portazo interrumpió sus palabras.

Al principio le duele, le duele que ella lo compare con _ellos_. Pero unos segundos después puede comprenderlo mejor. Ella cree que él no la quiere porque está _sucia_. Sigue creyendo que es imposible que un hombre no sienta nada por el ser más hermoso del mundo y que él no la desea porque ha sido violada, tocada por otros hombres.

Comienza a desesperarse. Puede escuchar desde hace ya mucho tiempo el agua de la tina chocando contra algo.

-Voy a entrar Rosalie.

Intenta mandar a la mierda su caballerosidad, aunque le de vergüenza. Tiene miedo de encontrarla sin ropa y eso le incomodaría mucho. Intenta suspirar y borrar de su mente la imagen espontánea de su cuerpo desnudo y se concentra en sus pensamientos.

No es que ha pasado demasiado tiempo como neófita –de hecho ha sido convertida hace tan solo unos pocos meses-, pero ella sabe que puede seguir viviendo sin necesidad de respirar, y eso frustraría sus planes para intentar ahogarse. Que es exactamente lo que está intentando hacer ahora.

Edward rompe la puerta con su puño y tira de la misma, sacándola de su lugar.

El agua ha desbordado la tina y Rosalie parece una muñeca patética. Está temblando de rabia, frustración y miedo, con la ropa totalmente empapada, el cabello rubio pegado a su cuerpo.

Podría pedirle que salga, que podría hacerle mal, pero no tiene sentido esa frase porque ella es un vampiro al igual que él y ninguno toma frío o se enferma.

Ella ni siquiera se digna a mirarlo, no quiere, siente mucha vergüenza.

-Sal de la tina Rosalie.

-¿Por qué? Vete Edward, déjame en paz.

Intenta sofocar el nuevo recorrido que hace su mente tormentosa a cuando aquellos hombres la tocan y eso lo lastima. Ella se abraza más a su cuerpo y los sollozos se hacen cada vez más fuertes.

Edward no sabe exactamente que hacer, como reaccionar. Siempre que sus pensamientos la atormentaban avisaba a Esme y él corría bien lejos para no escucharlos.

Pero esta vez… esta vez él la ha cagado y es el único que está en ese momento a su lado.

Suspira intentando encontrar un plan de acción. Primero debe sacar a Rosalie de la tina, no le hace nada bien seguir frustrándose en sus estúpidos intentos de ahogarse. Puede además ver una esponja desgastada, y apostaría a que si hubiese sido humana, tendría todo el cuerpo colorado.

Luego… bueno, luego vería.

Atrae su cuerpo al de ella y la levanta en vilo. Ella sigue sollozando y solo por inercia enreda sus manos en su cuello, para sostenerse mejor. Si _él_ no le hubiese arrebatado su humanidad, un hombre hermoso estaría cargándola con un vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo…

-No pienses en eso, Rosalie.

-Suéltame Edward-gruñe ella.

La lleva hasta su cuarto y la sienta en su cama. Saca una toalla y una bata y se las arroja.

-Cámbiate.

-No.

Parece una nena caprichosa y eso saca de las casillas a Edward. Se niega rotundamente a cambiarla él, darle el gusto de admirarla sería aumentar su ego y su vanidad, y jamás hará eso.

-Hazlo-gruñe él.

-¿Para qué?

Su mirada está perdida y sus ojos reflejan el dolor que siente. Sube las piernas a la cama y se encierra en una burbuja, como si con su cuerpo pudiese protegerse de los recuerdos.

La mente de Edward continúa llenándose de retazos, de voces, de sensaciones que le llenan de horribles escalofríos –si los tuviera, claro-. Necesita, por el bien de ella y el suyo propio, tranquilizarla.

-A ver Rosalie…- se pone en cuclillas para estar a su altura.

No ha sido un buen comienzo. No sabe realmente qué decirle y de verdad necesita que se cambie. No se ha dado cuenta unos minutos antes, pero se le transparenta la ropa como si no tuviera nada puesto y eso le hace ponerse incómodo.

Rosalie Hale jamás le interesó ni le ha interesado, pero su belleza es imposible de ignorar. Y Edward sabe que siente más calor que de costumbre dentro de su cuerpo, pero se niega a aceptarlo. Aceptar que siente algún tipo de deseo por ella sería fatídico para su orgullo.

-No me obligues a cambiarte yo.

-Haz lo que quieras-murmura escondida entre sus piernas.

Una pregunta fundamental invade su mente. ¿¡Dónde demonios está Esme cuando se la necesita!?

Ha salido a cazar, pero él no puede esperar por ella. Está lleno de imágenes y de culpa. Porque esa situación es _su_ culpa, solo suya. Y si hubiese podido controlar su don tampoco la situación sería tan terrible, porque los pensamientos de Rosalie siguen invadiendo su mente, haciéndose cada vez más dolorosos y difíciles de soportar.

Tiene que apretar sus puños a los costados de su cuerpo para no golpear la pared y romperla. Siente rabia y odio por las personas que la dejaron así, siente por primera vez en su vida verdadera lástima por ella.

Suspira terriblemente agotado y cierra sus ojos. Si logra concentrarse lo suficiente, no tocará nada indebido y podrá evitar aquella transparencia que le pone nervioso. Evidentemente no puede sacarle la ropa interior –ni soñarlo-, así que desliza sus manos lentamente hacia sus brazos, intentando que la mente de Rosalie lo guíe para no tocar lo que no debe tocar. Alcanza el brazo izquierdo y desliza su mano lentamente hacia el borde de su remera. Luego intenta hacer lo mismo con el otro brazo, para poder sacar aquella prenda.

Traga saliva nervioso, sabe que no debe estarlo, pero igual siente _miedo_, un sentimiento que hace mucho que no lo aborda ciertamente.

Ella levanta los brazos y deja que él tire de la prenda. Suspira de alivio, ahora solo falta la pollera y podrá hablar con ella y tranquilizarla. Lo necesita si quiere evitar sentir más dolor y culpa.

"_Cualquier hombre ya habría abierto los ojos para mirarme, pero a él no, a él le doy asco, porque fui… porque estoy sucia"_.

-Por supuesto que no Rosal…

Sus ojos se abren indignados y realmente no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo, hasta que ve el sujetador negro delineando perfectamente sus pechos y sus piernas cruzándose delante de ella.

Desvía la mirada y sabe que si fuese un humano, estaría sonrojado. Y no solo sonrojado, posiblemente excitado y sin muchas posibilidades de reaccionar. Pero hace unos meses que conoce a Rosalie y su orgullo le ha ayudado a controlarse, sabe muy bien como hacerlo.

-Eres un idiota-murmura.

Sabe que lo dice no por haberla visto, sino por haber volteado.

-Sería más fácil si ayudaras.

Edward voltea completamente y gruñe. Ella suspira, toma la bata y se la coloca lo suficientemente atada como para que no vea nada. Luego él escucha una cremallera y sabe que por fin ha terminado de cambiarse.

-Listo. Ya no me enfermaré, ¿contento?-murmura con ironía- ¿Ahora podrías dejarme en paz o pretendes seguirme echando en cara…?

-Yo no te echo nada en cara, tú malinterpretaste las cosas.

-Búscate una excusa mejor Edward. O hazme el favor de irte. No quiero que estés en mi mismo espacio físico, solo vete.

Los sollozos secos parecen atorarse en su garganta. Edward sabe que su pesadilla no ha terminado aún. Muchas veces, Rosalie y Esme pasan horas y horas encerradas en su habitación, hablando y sollozando.

-Me iré cuando haya hablado contigo, no quiero que pienses algo equivocado.

-No pienso nada Edward, solo vete.

Él sabe que de sus labios sale la voz del orgullo herido. Y probablemente por ser ella no le haría caso, como la mayoría de las veces. Pero esta vez ha lastimado más que su orgullo y la culpa vuelve a invadirle.

-Rosalie… De verdad has interpretado mal mis palabras. Yo no me refería a eso que estás pensando. No tiene nada de malo que hayas sido…

De acuerdo, no ha sido buena idea recordarlo. Los sollozos que se expanden por la habitación, patéticos y lastimeros, le confirman eso.

-Mírame Edward. Soy un asco-sus rodillas flaquean, como una simple humana debilucha-Ningún hombre me querrá por lo que soy y por el pasado que tengo. Estoy destinada a estar sola.

No sabe exactamente como ha llegado a esa absurda conclusión, pero frunce las cejas al oírla. Puede que Rosalie nunca consiga un alma gemela, pero él no piensa que sea precisamente por eso.

Su sonrisa ya no se extiende por su boca de manera perfecta como cuando se mira al espejo. Parece una débil muñeca de porcelana, toda llorosa y aún mojada. Su cabello rubio cae sin vida por el agua, deshaciendo sus perfectos rulos y la forma que siempre han adquirido.

-No es cierto, estás dramatizando todo por unas simples palabras. Yo nunca quise decir eso y no implica que estés sucia o algo por el estilo. Es solo que yo no podría amarte.

Rosalie se queda paralizada unos segundos y luego frunce el seño.

-¿Amor? Eres patético Edward. ¿Quién habló de amor? ¿Por qué no te buscas una excusa mejor? Estamos hablando de esto-gruñe, y con ferocidad se quita la bata, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo tapado solamente por un conjunto negro de ropa interior-Podría pasearme por tu cuarto así y a ti no te importaría. Porque es eso, te doy asco.

La boca de Edward se abre unos cuantos centímetros y por alguna razón no puede dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Ella no es capaz de darse cuenta, porque cae al piso y se tapa la cara con las manos, y los recuerdos vuelven a invadirla.

Se siente realmente incómodo, porque ella no solo lo está haciendo más difícil, sino que además no es capaz de entender sus palabras.

Suspira, fatigado. No sabe ya cuantas veces se ha tocado el puente de su nariz, realmente fastidiado por la situación. Quizás fuese hora de rendirse a los hechos y olvidar el orgullo, darle un pequeño empujoncito para que ella pudiese sentirse mejor. ¿Qué podría salir mal? Después de todo ha sido SU culpa, y de alguna forma lo tiene que arreglar.

Así que da tres pasos hasta ella, toma de su brazo para levantarla y colocando esa misma mano en su nuca la besa.

Su mente está en blanco, puede sentirla completamente en shock, estática y sin respirar. Como una estatua, con los ojos abiertos y los labios levemente separados.

No es tan malo, se repite Edward, intentando convencerse. Ya no hay marcha atrás y no quiere tener que repetir aquello, así que decide hacerlo bien, para intentar ahogar los pensamientos oscuros de ella.

Desliza una mano por su espalda desde abajo hacia arriba. Luego aprovecha aquella abertura en sus labios y delineándolos con la lengua, logra que Rosalie abra su boca lo suficiente como para darle un beso. Ella parece reaccionar y coloca sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para sentir aún más la lengua de Edward juguetear con la suya.

No es que lo desee exactamente, solo se aferra a una muestra de cariño, de adoración, solo necesita eso para convivir ese día con sus pesadillas. Ciertamente no quiere a Edward y en algún momento de conciencia jamás permitiría aquello. Pero ella es débil y necesita la ternura que el ocaso de su vida anterior no le brindó. Necesita saber que, aunque fuese a lo lejos, hay alguien que puede preocuparse por ella y no intenta lastimarla ni causarle dolor como Royce. Necesita saber que hay algo más allá de las risas impertinentes y alcoholizadas de sus amigos, y por sobre todo, que hay hombres que no son igual que él.

Por eso Edward no corta el beso, no lo detiene, aunque quiere hacerlo. Sabe que no terminará acostándose con ella, pero la forma caliente en que se desliza su boca sobre la de él le está gustando, incluso quizás más de lo que debería gustarle. Sus manos casi adquieren movimiento propio y bajan por su espalda hasta apretar su pequeña cintura.

Los dos se separan casi simultáneamente y él la mira a los ojos.

-No hay una criatura superficialmente más hermosa que tú Rosalie, pero odio tus pensamientos vanidosos y superficiales. Nunca podríamos estar juntos por más perfecta que seas. Además, tú no me amas y yo tampoco, no sientes absolutamente nada por mí.

Ella le sonríe débilmente. Tiene razón, solo necesita un poco de adoración para borrar las huellas dolorosas de su pasado.

Ambos sonríen hasta que Edward se separa de ella un poco y su expresión cambia. Realmente había olvidado que ella estaba semidesnuda debajo de sus manos y se da cuenta que las mismas siguen enredadas en su cintura.

Y cuando la mira bien, se turba, se excita.

Pero lo peor es que _ella lo nota_. Y sonríe, no con cinismo, pero sí con esa sonrisa de victoria, de triunfo. Rosalie ya ha dejado de ser la fina muñequita de porcelana a la que había besado, debilucha y lastimada. Ahora es ella misma, aquella que enmascara sus recuerdos con arrogancia, fortaleza y sonrisas vanidosas. Aquella que él conoce a la perfección.

Y no sabe como manejar la situación, así que hace lo único que sabe hacer.

_Corre._

La suelta con un poco de brusquedad para su gusto, pero ni siquiera le dirige una palabra para disculparse. Atraviesa la casa, y corriendo como nunca se dirige al bosque. Solo quiere huir.

Se siente en cierta forma traicionado, pero no por ella, sino por sí mismo. Ha terminado sucumbiendo a ella, la ha visto y su cuerpo ha reaccionado frente a su belleza. Le ha demostrado –sin quererlo, claro- de la forma más pueril que existe, que él sí admira su belleza, pero que jamás se lo ha dicho para no alimentar su ego, por orgullo propio.

De todas formas por más hermosa que fuese, sabe que cualquier tipo de belleza que él considere deberá ser interna y externa. Y ella es el cascarón de un ángel que por dentro está vacío y solo conserva ese trozo de dolor que le hace humana, temerosa, débil… y hermosa por dentro.

Pero no suele manifestársele más que por accidente, cuando la ve sollozar en los brazos de Esme o caminar por la casa como un zombie, con el dolor impregnado en sus ojos y su mente intentando reprimir los recuerdos.

Suspira cuando la hora del crepúsculo se acerca. No quiere preocupar a Esme ni a Carlisle, tampoco quiere irse sin saber a donde. Ya está cansado de correr, así que da la vuelta y emprende la marcha nuevamente por donde ha venido, siguiendo su propio rastro.

Reza porque Rosalie haya ido a cazar para no tener que enfrentarla. Porque además de rabia, siente vergüenza. La ha besado y tocado como si aquello fuese lo más normal del mundo, y aunque le ha gustado, sabe que no lo volvería a hacer. Y cuanto menos se cruce con ella, con su sonrisa arrogante y su cuerpo de ángel, mejor aún.

Le sorprende, algunas horas después, descubrir que Esme y Carlisle no han llegado aún y que la casa está casi en completo silencio. Quizás su deseo se ha cumplido y Rosalie no está allí, y él podrá ir a su cuarto y quedarse allí hasta que tenga ganas de moverse.

Pero por más que Esme y Carlisle no estén, Rosalie sí.

Puede escuchar la música proveniente del piano, casi con sorpresa. Desde que ha llegado a esa casa, jamás la ha oído tocar y le sorprende que le salga con tanta naturalidad.

Sus ojos están cerrados cuando los pasos de Edward se acercan a ella, y puede ver como la música varía extrañamente hasta que sus dedos se posan en las teclas más graves del piano y comienza a sonar Claro de Luna.

Parece demasiado absorta, porque en su mente solo puede escuchar el desliz de sus manos en las teclas, y la música que proviene de ella.

"_Una señorita de sociedad siempre tiene que poder destacarse por tocar el piano_"

Ella adivina sus preguntas, no necesita leerle la mente. Ningún miembro de su familia sabe que le gusta tocar el piano, porque prefiere hacerlo estando sola.

Edward lo entiende, pero antes de irse, ve que Rosalie está tocando melodías demasiado graves para la extensión misma del piano, y también puede observar que está casi cayéndose del banquillo.

Es una invitación.

Camina hacia ella, se sienta en el pequeño espacio y comienza, desde donde está tocando, a acompañarla con las notas más agudas. Es una combinación extraña, nunca la ha intentado con nadie puesto que nadie a su alrededor toca el piano lo suficientemente bien. Pero le gusta.

Sus dedos siguen vagando por las notas aunque voltea su rostro para observarla, ella sigue con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la música. Sus labios están curvados en una sonrisa débil y no puede evitar mirarla detenidamente una vez más, con su bata blanca, aquella que aún no se ha sacado.

Sonríe él también y agradece ser el único lector de mentes en ese momento, porque no soportaría la vergüenza de que alguien más supiera lo que en ese momento está pensando.

Rosalie Hale es el ser más hermoso que conoce, el más perfecto, el más sublime. Es como un ángel que posee luz propia; mirarla es como sentir pétalos de rosa acariciando sus ojos.

Sabe que cuando la canción finalice, unos minutos después, no pensará lo mismo de ella porque su hermosura se limita a un cascarón, que solo puede completarse cuando él no escucha sus pensamientos. En esos momentos de debilidad podría llegar a admitir su belleza, cuando ella deja de ser la víbora venenosa y narcisista que es.

Rosalie le sonríe un poco cuando sus manos se alejan del piano y él besa su frente. Es un acuerdo tácito, ninguno quiere romper con ese momento especial. Serán hermanos, por más que Carlisle haya querido otro destino para ellos. Y luego quizás pueda cada uno encontrar a su alma gemela.

Mientras tanto, ambos cierran los ojos y sus mentes se concentran en las múltiples melodías que tocarán.

La música llena nuevamente la casa y en un acuerdo silencioso, comienzan los primeros acordes de Claro de Luna.

Sí, bueno, yo no me trago eso de que Edward nunca ha deseado ni siquiera mínimamente a Rosalie.

Esta es mi visión de algo que podría haber pasado entre ellos, no hay amor de parte de ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera se gustan ciertamente.

¿Les gustó o no?

Espero que dejen reviews.

Saludos,

Jane Cullen


End file.
